epicafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Simone Simons
Simone Johanna Maria Simons (nacida el 17 de enero de 1985, Limburgo, Países Bajos), conocida simplemente como Simone Simons, es una cantante, compositora y artista neerlandesa, cuya voz se cataloga como mezzosoprano, vocalista de la banda de metal sinfónico Epica. Biografía Simone se ha involucrado en el mundo de la música desde los 9 años. Durante un año tocó la flauta, mientras se iniciaba como cantante. Recibió clases de canto jazz y pop, en las cuales no se encontraba muy cómoda, motivo por el que las abandonó. A los 15 años escuchó el álbum Oceanborn de Nightwish y quedó fascinada con el estilo del grupo, por lo que comenzó a estudiar canto clásico. Simone Simons se unió a la banda Epica en 2002 y en ese momento ya estaba de novia con Mark Jansen (compositor, guitarrista, coros guturales y el escritor de la mayor parte de las letras de Epica)pero la relación terminó debido a que ya no había confianza mutua y desde el año 2005 mantiene una relación amorosa con el teclista de Kamelot (Grupo con el cual hizo una colaboración en 2005) Oliver Palotai, quién también reemplazó al tecladista de Epica Coen Janssen en algunas fechas del Design Your Universe World Tour. Simone reconoce que no ha participado en ninguna audición de música clásica, pero que tampoco le importaría, ella indicó: " (...) Mi profesor de canto tiene un coro y salieron dos conciertos para Navidades y me pidió que le echara una mano pero nunca he cantado nada de ópera, ni clásica, ni nada parecido. Si alguna vez surgiera algo así y tuviera tiempo para hacerlo lo haría, pero por ahora tengo el tiempo ocupado con Epica" También desveló en una entrevista realizada en el primer DVD de Epica We Will Take You With Us, que nunca le gustó el jazz y que la música clásica es lo que ella adora. La belleza y juventud de Simons es un gran reclamo para revistas, prensa y televisión. Simone asegura que ya le han pedido: " (...) que saliera en la Playboy holandesa, pero dije que no. No me vendo a nadie. Se trata de algo privado, no es algo que deba ver todo el mundo. Mi forma de cantar también es muy íntima; no voy más allá de eso" Carrera Musical Cantó un tiempo en un coro en el año 2002, y al año siguiente entró a formar parte de la banda Epica (conocida como Sahara Dust por aquel entonces) reemplazando a la cantante Helena Michaelsen. Con motivo del lanzamiento del tercer disco de estudio de la banda holandesa, The Divine Conspiracy, Simone reveló, en una entrevista en la web Live4metal, que se trataba de un álbum conceptual basado en historias reales. Simone desvela que «tiene algo que ver con la religión. Es sobre Dios, él tiene pruebas para la humanidad, él crea muchas religiones con diferentes dioses, y al final es para darnos cuenta de si la gente en verdad es consciente de que todo se trata de una sola cosa: hay un dios, todos los que aspiran a un dios diferente es, a fin de cuentas, lo mismo. Entonces, de alguna manera todas las religiones tienen similitudes y es solamente una religión grande, y la gente la adaptó al transcurrir los años. Cada canción —son 13 canciones incluyendo la introducción— y todas y cada una de ellas tienen algo que ver con el concepto. Hay un personaje principal que está pasando por la vida y se topa con diferentes tipos de religiones, y vive también los aspectos malos sobre ello y también los aspectos buenos. La primera parte del CD es sobre el lado malo del alma de los seres humanos, ya sabes: la gente que es avara, que cae en adicciones a drogas, todas las fallas que cometemos los humanos, y esta persona muere asesinado porque tiene una fuerte opinión sobre el Islam. Hay una canción, la balada, "Safeguard to Paradise", que trata de esa persona, Theo van Gogh, que era una persona muy agradable pero hablaba de más». En el 2008 tuvo un recital en Miskolc junto con la banda donde pudo cantar temas clásicos y también temas de pico kameloot arreglos de orquesta, a lo cual Simone aseguró que fue "el mayor proyecto musicalmente hablando para nosotros. Normalmente no tocamos con una orquesta real y tenemos los arreglos que están en el álbum sobre pistas de fondo. Ahora todo se fue y tuvimos que escuchar cuidadosamente a la orquesta. El sonido de la orquesta real y lo que nosotros usamos para tocar es muy diferente y tuvimos que poner un poco más de atención. Fue grandioso estar en el escenario con tantos músicos. La música cobro vida y fue un sentimiento mágico. Para mí el interpretar las canciones clásicas fue también muy especial ya que yo tengo entrenamiento clásico pero nunca les mostré a los fans de Epica lo que puedo hacer".4 En enero del 2008, se anunció en la web del grupo que Simone estaba sufriendo MRSA.5 Actualmente se encuentra de gira con Epica presentando su nuevo disco de estudio, The Quantum Enigma. En el año 2006, se rumoreaba que Simone sería la nueva vocalista de la banda de Metal Sinfónico Nightwish, por supuesto la banda dijo que no era cierto,6 pero Simone dijo que si se lo hubiesen pedido ella hubiera dicho de todas formas que no, porque no podría cantar sus canciones con la misma pasión con las que canta las de Epica, y además agregó “me inspiré en Tarja Turunen para cantar, no podría ocupar su lugar”. El 17 de octubre de 2009, Epica recibió un galardón en la categoría “mejor show” en la 7ª edición del Metal Female Voices Fest VII. Problemas en su voz Durante de la extensa gira del disco The Divine Conspiracy la voz de Simone mostraba un gran potencial vocal, cabe destacar que en esta época, ella había recibido lecciones de canto clásico para la presentación orquestal de concierto en Miscolk. Cuanto la banda lanza el exitoso álbum Design Your Universe, la gira era aún más extensa, esta constaría de aproximadamente 200 conciertos alrededor del mundo. Debido a que Simone había contraído MRSA, en 2008, parece ser que las secuelas de dicha enfermedad comenzaron a afectar su voz en la gira. Particularmente se notaba dificultades en alcanzar los registros altos, tanto los clásicos como los de voz de pecho. Sin embargo en muchas de sus presentaciones su voz parecía volver a recuperarse y Simone con más facilidad podía cantar canciones como Blank Infinity, Cry For The Moon las cuales eran donde más notoriedad tenían su dificultad. Para la grabación del álbum en vivo Retrospect, Simone tomo nuevamente clases de canto con una leve mejora. En canciones como Martyr of the free word, mostró dificultad para sostener notas largas, pero esto pudo estar vinculado a su embarazo. Vida personal En Abril del 2013, vía Facebook la banda anunció que Simone estába embarazada, dio a luz a su primer bebé con su actual pareja Oliver Palotai (tecladista de la banda Kamelot ) el 2 de Octubre del 2013 a las 11:26pm, el hijo de Simone y Oliver Palotai al cual llamaron Vincent G. Palotai, publicado en la página oficial de Epica en facebook. El miércoles 25 de diciembre del 2013, Simone anuncia en su blog que contrajo matrimonio con su pareja Oliver Palotai. Simone Habla fluidamente neerlandés, alemán e inglés. Le gustaría aprender Italiano y Español. Categoría:Miembros